narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tajima Uchiha
was a member of the famed Uchiha clan during the war-torn era, preceding the era of hidden villages . Background Initially a father of five sons, Tajima lost three of them in battle against the Senju, and was left with Izuna and Madara at the time of his introduction.Naruto chapter 622, pages 15-16 He made an appearance on the battlefield alongside his son Izuna after finding out that his other son Madara was meeting with Hashirama Senju on a regular basis. Thinking along the same basis as his nemesis Butsuma Senju, he and Izuna attempted to take advantage of Madara's meeting with Hashirama to eliminate another Senju. When he was greeted by Butsuma and Tobirama Senju, the Uchiha noted that they thought along the same lines as he prepared to draw his tantō.Naruto chapter 623, pages 16-17 Tajima tried to attack Tobirama, intending to use his death to shake Butsuma's resolve, so that he could gain an advantage over him, but his attack was foiled by Hashirama. After Madara admits to being weaker than Hashirama when Tajima asked his son whether or not he was ready to join the fray, the Uchiha reluctantly retreated, and though he was not able to gather any intel on the Senju in this endeavour, Tajima was pleased nonetheless that this situation had allowed Madara to awaken his Sharingan.Naruto chapter 624, pages 1-8 Personality Tajima seemed to have been reasonably confident in his son, Madara, respecting his decision to retreat from a confrontation with the Senju after Madara noted that the odds were probably against them with Hashirama present. Naruto chapter 624, page 9 Like Butsuma, he sought to gain information from their enemies using his son's relationship with Hashirama, and though this ultimately failed, he was nonetheless gratified that Madara's Sharingan awakened as a result. Naruto chapter 624, page 11 He and Butsuma were also very alike as a result of their continuous battles, both in skill, and mindset, which was why they presumably ended in stalemate with every confrontation. They even shared no hesitation in killing each other's respective offspring just to create an opening to attack the other. Naruto chapter 624, page 6 Appearance Tajima had dark-coloured eyes as well as dark-coloured hair which framed a gaunt-looking face further accentuated by his mouth which naturally curled upwards. Attire-wise, he wore a standard black attire, with a high collar and the traditional armour of that time along with foot wraps, sandals and a tantō strapped horizontally to his back. Abilities As the wielder of the Sharingan,Naruto chapter 624, page 6 Tajima was blessed with the various advantageous abilities of the eyes which greatly enhanced his own combat prowess on the battlefield, enough that he was noted to be evenly matched with his rival Butsuma Senju. He also carried a tantō strapped to his lower back, indicating that he was a practitioner of kenjutsu.Naruto chapter 624, pages 1-4 Trivia * Tajima may have been named after , a famous warrior monk who fought the Battle of Uji in 1180. References es:Tajima Uchiha